


喜欢，轻吻，快跑

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 高中生大仓忠义喜欢上了偶尔借住在自己家的大学生锦户亮





	喜欢，轻吻，快跑

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑可能被我吃了，为绿黄事业添块破砖

天气很闷，好像要下雨。十八岁的大仓忠义在这样一个闷热的傍晚把单车骑得飞快，被汗打湿的衬衣黏黏糊糊的贴在后背上，于是他在心里第111次的把骑单车这件事列入名“为上大学后再也不会进行的运动”文件夹。

路过街角那家便利店时他故意放慢了速度，小心翼翼地微微侧头，看到收银台穿工服的锦子小姐正在和结账的顾客交谈

大仓收回了视线，有些兴奋地想：不打工的话，今天小亮，应该会来吃晚饭吧？

 

可当他气喘吁吁地冲进家门，却只在玄关处看到一双摆好的女式鞋。

“妈，我回来了。”大仓顿时泄了气，一边脱鞋一边扯着懒懒的嗓音向里面喊了一声，接着径直走进了自己的卧室。他把双肩包往椅子上一甩，从衣柜里随手拿了条内裤，然后一头扎进浴室。

已经两个星期了，他想。

 

浴室里的水汽还未消散，镜子上蒙了一层薄雾，渐渐的勾勒出大仓忠义模糊的轮廓。他拿毛巾胡乱地揉了揉头发，没来由地想到两周前锦户亮回来的那天，他们坐在自己卧室的地板上靠在一起打游戏，刚洗过澡的锦户亮头发还是湿漉漉的，发梢上的一滴水顺着对方的脸滑了下来，他纠结了很久，怎么也不敢伸手擦去那道水迹。

他从浴室出来，在路过锦户亮的房间时停了脚步。他听到厨房方向传来妈妈忙碌的声音，于是他轻轻握住把手，再以一种极其缓慢的方式施力，向下压，推开这扇并不怎么沉重的门。大仓忠义像做贼一般飞快的反手关上门，接着松了口气。

锦户亮的房间被夕阳整个染成了暖黄色，空气中有些细小的灰尘，桌子打理的十分整洁，床单平整的连一个细小的褶皱都没有。大仓忠义环视了一周，有些难过地发现锦户亮经常放吉他的地方落了一点灰。这里整齐的让他找不到一点人生活的气息，或者说，找不到一点锦户亮的痕迹。疲倦感在这一刻突然涌了上来，他让自己栽进床里，又突然想到了什么似的挪动身子，把脸整个埋进枕头里，像只小动物似的贪恋地嗅着枕头里残存的气息。终于满足后翻了个身，就这么枕着房间主人的枕头曲着腿侧躺在那儿。他清楚的感受到自己加速的心跳声，脑中一片空白，右手有些微颤着伸进底裤，试探着的自我抚慰。他轻轻咬住一点舌尖，羞耻和渴望，酸涩的恋爱心绪交织着将他包围，以至于他根本没有注意到门外越来越近的脚步声。

“小忠，你在里面吗？”妈妈的声音

大仓猛地睁开眼睛，他尽量压低声音的喘着粗气，有些恍惚地看着手心里的一片粘腻。

“小忠？”

“啊我在。”他咽了咽喉。

“不要随便进别人的房间啊，你刚刚在干什么？”

“我，我上次把游戏机的卡带放到小亮这儿了，就进来找找。”大仓赶忙从床上起来，以最快的速度用左手把床单铺整。

“那找到了就快过来吃饭吧，亮今天打电话说不来了。还有啊，你不要老是叫人家小亮小亮的，明明是哥哥才对。”

“知道啦知道啦”

 

晚饭时大仓扒拉了两口就以“暑期要结束了作业写不完了”为由回了房间

夏日夜晚的蝉鸣吵得人心烦意乱，大仓半个身子趴在桌子上，手里的笔无意识地在本子上划着歪歪扭扭的“Nishikidou”。他撇撇嘴，在心里暗自嘲笑自己这种行径简直像恋爱多拉马里暗恋学长的青春期少女。可转念一想自己似乎又算不上暗恋，也许更糟，是单恋。

锦户亮喜欢他们乐队的鼓手，大仓忠义想。

 

 

锦户和大仓的父母关系很好。锦户亮在大阪上大学，因为周末打工的便利店和驻唱的酒吧离大仓家很近，所以上学期间锦户亮总是会固定在周末来大仓家住。有时候他叫上大仓主动帮着大仓妈妈去超市买食材，室内派的大仓忠义总是嚷嚷着不去不去，每次站在门口等锦户收拾好出来的也总是他。

那天是个偶然，从超市出来结账时，大仓忠义无意间瞥见锦户的钱包里夹了一张照片，画面上抱着吉他的锦户转身看向后面的鼓手。虽然只有一瞬间，可是大仓还是真切的看到了。

回家的路上，也许是发现了大仓的低气压，原本坐在车后座上叽叽喳喳跟大仓讲着学校有趣事情的锦户突然停了下来。

 

“小亮怎么不继续说了？”

“啊……感觉好像也没有什么好讲给你听的了”锦户低头笑了笑。

“话说小亮，我想学架子鼓，小亮喜欢鼓手吗？”大仓冷不丁的冒出这么一句。

身后的锦户一愣，“喜欢啊……鼓手很帅！可是高中时间很紧张你……”

“喜欢就好。”大仓也不知道自己当时为什么会打断锦户说出这么莫名其妙的话，可它似乎根本没有经过大脑的任何处理修饰，只是那一刻大仓真实的想法。

“Okura.” 锦户的声音闷闷的，可我希望，你是因为喜欢架子鼓才去学，而不是……”，他顿了顿，“Okura，你就是你啊。”

 

那是暑假前锦户最后一次在大仓家住，接下来一整个暑假，锦户回来的次数越发的少了。

 

想到这里，大仓回头看了看自己的鼓，上面的小鸟贴纸是锦户特地设计给他的。鬼使神差地，大仓从包里拿出了鼓槌。其实他打的并不好，一个假期的时间只够学一些最基本的东西，可不知道从什么时候起，打鼓对于大仓的意义开始发生了变化。鼓点的声音似乎真的给予了他某种召唤和归属，他好像开始有些明白锦户的另一层意思，喜欢，恋爱，这些也许会使人困扰，可那并不是生活的全部。那天晚上下了好大的雨，大仓躺在床上给锦户发了line，“小亮有带伞吗？下周回来吃饭吧”

 

“有带哦。好，刚好有东西要送给你” 1分钟之后，大仓收到了来自城市一角的回信，他笑了笑，关上手机。那晚他梦到锦户举着伞站在街边给自己回消息，周围来来往往的人快步从他身边走过，雨点密密的落下来，砸在伞上，地上，屋檐上，发出规律各异的声响，梦到结尾，它们都变成了鼓的节奏和声音。

 

暑假到了最后一个星期，大仓忠义决定去一次锦户亮唱歌的酒吧。

他特意找了一件皮衣和一个棒球帽塞进包里，脸不红心不跳地跟妈妈说自己今晚去同学家玩便出了门。

 

他在酒吧里找了个角落坐下，点了杯威士忌放在那儿。锦户在家里弹吉他时会唱一些舒缓的歌，有时候他坐在窗台上弹，大仓就闭着眼睛躺在一边的床上，黑暗中的听觉会被放大，他仔细的听着锦户唱的每一个字，又被小小的尾音勾去了魂儿，微微睁开眼时能看到锦户被阳光包裹的样子，于是他后来在日记里写道：“幸福感就体现在和小亮的日常之中。”

可舞台上的锦户又是另一个模样，他的嗓子似乎就是天生为摇滚而生的，当他拨动吉他时，周围的一切几乎都黯然失色。全场的气氛在一瞬间被点燃，只有角落里的大仓安静地坐在那儿，他把帽沿拉得很低，只敢偷偷的看向锦户，就像曾经很多次在家里那样。可他不知道的是，锦户早就发现了这个穿着皮衣戴着棒球帽的怪人，就像他从来都能感觉到大仓落在自己身上的目光那样。

“没有鼓手，今天也许是吉他的专场？”演出过半，大仓突然意识到自己的“情敌”今日也许并不会出场。他甚至有些失落，可这并不影响他欣赏锦户的演出，以及，喜欢锦户。

 

“最后一首歌，我要送给今天在场的一位观众。”演出接近尾声，锦户又向人群中投掷了一颗炸弹，紧接着台下便发出了一阵哄闹和几声的口哨声。大仓忠义震惊地抬起头，在下一秒钟和锦户亮投过来的目光相遇。他注意到对方泛红的脸颊，锦户冲他害羞地笑了笑，垂眼开始拨弄手中的吉他。

歌的名字叫步行（注1），结束的时候，锦户坏心眼地，用带着些许撒娇意味的语气说：“步行先生，麻烦可以稍微等我一下吗？”

 

“喂，你来这儿可是犯法的。”，锦户把自己裹得严严实实地溜去角落找到大仓。

“我可一口都没喝。再说了，你不也一样？”大仓歪歪脑袋，冲锦户挑了挑眉。“我只是工作。”锦户笑意盈盈地直接对上他的目光，他们就这样沉默地面对对方，一种奇妙的化学反应在眼神的交织中无声地进行。

想要接吻。

大仓是这么想的，也的确这么做了。

他把脸慢慢地凑过去，在锦户的唇上留下蜻蜓点水的一吻，微微分开一定的距离后大仓停了下来，他想再一次凑上前去，锦户却摇了摇头。

大仓愣了愣，有些害羞的挠了挠后脑勺，他听到锦户对自己说：“呐，带我回家吧Okura.” 接着锦户主动吻了过去。

 

回家的路上，大仓用小拇指勾住锦户的小拇指，他们并肩慢吞吞地走在街头，任凭夜晚的微风勾住脚踝，吹起发丝。“小亮，你和你的鼓手……”大仓还是没忍住问了。

“我的鼓手？”

“就，就是你们乐队的那个。那天你在超市里付钱时我看到你们的合照放在钱包里……小亮喜欢他吗？”

锦户噗嗤一声笑了出来，“他早就离开乐队去东京打拼了，那天我们剩下的人去机场送他，他给了我们每个人一张照片，我当时没地方放，所以就暂时夹在钱包里了。”

 

“唉？！”大仓从没想过真相原来是这个样子，“那，那你为什么这段时间过来的次数越来越少了？

“因为真的很忙啊！便利店的工作，还有乐队也是，我们早就不止在这一家酒吧里唱歌了。”锦户挣开大仓勾住自己的手指，主动牵起对方，“还有，给你写歌总不能在你家写吧？”

 

大仓沉默了几秒，紧接着反牵起锦户的手，他低着脑袋，眼神落在脚尖，小声说：“小亮，我喜欢你。”

 

“你说什么？”

 

大仓拽起锦户向前跑了起来，大声喊道：“我说，小亮，我喜欢你！”

 

“大仓忠义你是幼稚鬼吗！！”

 

 

END

 

注1:歩こー的称呼出自锦户亮的一篇日记，罗马音是倒着的Okura Tadayoshi


End file.
